


A Method of Control

by safckiwi



Series: Behind every great man... [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blackmail, Light BDSM, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safckiwi/pseuds/safckiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda likes to think she is in control but one man truly holds sway over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Method of Control

Miranda stormed into her office furiously and turned on her transmitter. The Illusive Man's office appeared before her, "If you had let me put a control chip in his brain we wouldn't need to stop so he can fulfill his perverted desires" The Illusive Man sat silently with his back to her. Miranda opened her mouth to yell and then realised her mistake, The Illusive man wanted her naked he loved to humiliate her and remind her who truly held the power. She swiftly slid out of her skintight jumpsuit. The chair turned, she removed her bra and he looked up, as she slid of her lacy black panties he smiled  
"That's better, my dear," The Illusive Man's silky voice filled her head, "Now what was the problem?"  
"Shepard decided on Omega that he needed to stop and have a woman. I believe his exact words were- none of you Cerberus bitches could handle me and this may be my last chance"  
"Well then I see an obvious solution, one of "you Cerberus bitches" need to fulfill his desires."  
"WHAT?"  
The Illusive Man stared at her and Miranda knew she would soon be paying for that outburst. "Not you, not yet for now you are mine how about Miss Chambers."  
Miranda fought down her anguish he already controlled one of the two people she cared about he couldn't know he controlled both. "Very well I shall tell her" She reached for the transmitter control.  
"Not so fast Miss Lawson" The Illusive Man's strange eyes lustfully moved over her body "You know the punishment for questioning my orders."  
Miranda sighed and sat back on her office couch crossing her long legs. He smiled and unbuttoned his pants bringing out his rock-solid, quivering, member. She stared at it remembering how it had felt all those years ago when she made the deal to protect her sister and he had slid inside her for the first time. She slid her fingertips up her smooth legs and then stroked up her taught stomach to the bottom of her firm natural globes. Her hand slid over to caress her firm nipples. The Illusive Man cleared his throat and Miranda knew he wanted her to cause herself pain before she gave pleasure. Afraid of what disobeying would cost Oriana she pinched her large nipple hard causing her to cry out and then continued to pull until it brought tears to her eye and the nub was red and sore. Quivering but knowing he wanted more she reached into her desk drawer and brought out the toy he made her keep for just this situation. The small three tailed whip glistened in the light of her office and Miranda bit her lip before kneeling on her couch with her perfect shapely ass facing him. "Stop" The Illusive Man stood and moved closer cock still in his hand before walking around Miranda's image examining every inch before looking pointedly at her and returning to his chair Miranda knew what he wanted and whipped her ass hard. She screamed in pain then whipped again leaving red marks but not breaking the skin knowing he wanted her still perfect for what came next. Thrice more she whipped each harder than the last until when she could bare it no more he stopped her. Miranda relaxed into a sitting position knowing that now the pleasure began for both of them.

The Illusive Man pressed a button on his chair and his imaged moved until he was a mere meter away from Miranda, then he lent back and grasped his cock nodding at her to begin. Miranda spread her legs and began stroking the smooth flesh of her upper thighs. Her body shuddered at the cool touch and she smiled as goosebumps rose on the silky flesh. Her hands slowly crept upwards to her pink clit which quivered in anticipation. She closed her eyes and grasped it in between her thumb and finger leaning back and closing her eyes she imagined it was Kelly's fingers there caressing her and the sliding down her lips. Miranda imagined it was Kelly's skillful tongue which slid along her puffy lips and dipped into her pussy, not her own fingers. Now Kelly was on top of her one hand caressing her firm breasts and the other furiously working in and out of her warm wet pussy. Miranda felt her climax coming and forced her eyes open, she stared into his and he stared back at the beautiful woman under his control and as she screamed in climax he shot his load onto her image only to have it fall through the hologram onto the floor. The Illusive Man growled in frustration and stood up "Remember you are mine and if you let anybody else touch you against my wishes you will pay"  
Miranda shivered thinking about Kelly and wondering what he would do if he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos part 3 is published but not finished as I have been busy any suggestions on where the story should go are welcome :)


End file.
